


You’re not what I expected

by Sparkles436



Series: One-shot Malec pieces inspired by songs [1]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Izzy likes to have fun, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, No Angst, Online Security Expert Alec Lightwood, Set-Up, interior decorator Magnus Bane, it’s ALL fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles436/pseuds/Sparkles436
Summary: When Izzy pleads with Magnus to go on a sympathy date with her brother, he is unaware she is doing the same thing to Alec. What will happen when they both find themselves with someone they did not expect?A random story based on the Lady Antebellum song ‘Just a Kiss.’
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: One-shot Malec pieces inspired by songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075130
Comments: 25
Kudos: 146





	You’re not what I expected

**Author's Note:**

> So, sitting around listening to music while I try to write my chapter stories, and I get an idea for a short story based on ‘Just a Kiss’ by Lady Antebellum. I tried to ignore it and continue with my bigger story, but essentially the whole thing wrote itself in my head, so I wrote it down. I have no idea if anyone will like it, but I enjoyed it, and I hope you do too!

“Magnus, I need you to do me a huge favour.”

Magnus rolled his eyes affectionately before heaving a loud and dramatic sigh as he turned and faced his work colleague and good friend Izzy.

“But Isabelle, dearest, your favours always take so much out of me. Literally” he told her, raising his eyebrow as he silently reminded her of the last time he had done her a favour.

Wanting to impress her new boyfriend, Izzy had invited the man over for a home-cooked meal, conveniently forgetting that she is unable to cook. In a panic, she had called Magnus over to her apartment, asking him to teach her how to cook, 6 hours before said boyfriend was set to arrive.

The result of this had been Magnus staggering home to his place a few blocks away, his stomach cramping awfully. By the time he had gotten home, he was violently sick from food poisoning, having been forced to taste every dish Izzy had whipped up.

He’d lifted himself up from the porcelain throne long enough to ring Izzy and warn her not to serve her food, before collapsing again. Izzy luckily had not eaten a thing, not wanting to spoil her appetite. She had wound up putting some pre-packaged frozen cookies in the over and called in for take-out, before enjoying a wonderful night in with her beau. Magnus, on the other hand, had been unable to leave his apartment for nearly 48 hours, and at one point had called Izzy and begged her to just kill him outright instead of this slow murder.

She had made it up to him with an all-day shopping trip, and a lovely dinner at his favourite restaurant, where the food was cooked by a professional and not designed to try and kill him.

At the reminder of the incident, Izzy screwed up her stunning features in an adorable grimace.

“Again, I’m so sorry about that,” she tells him guiltily. “Alec always says I should have an electric collar around my neck that shocks me every time I try to enter a kitchen. I thought I’d gotten so much better though since he’s been gone,” she told him in a plaintive whine.

Magnus gave a soft chuckle at the image, silently agreeing with the adored big brother he had never met.

According to Isabelle, her brother was a tech genius and got hired all over the world by big companies to come and shore up their online security systems. He rarely got back to NY, being so busy, but he was often known to fly his family out to wherever he currently was to spend time together. Izzy adored him, and more than once while spending time with her, had Magnus waited patiently while she answered a phone call from her brother, as she never wanted to miss an opportunity to talk to him.

Secretly, Magnus enjoyed the phone calls almost as much as Izzy did. Izzy had a loud phone, and when he talked, the brother’s voice came through the line loud and clear. Magnus would sit back comfortably on the couch next to Isabelle and listen to the deep, masculine voice coming through the phone, letting the manly tone wash over him. If that voice sometimes carried over to his dreams that night, well, no one had to know but him.

“Ah, well, the elusive Alec is right! You should never be allowed in a kitchen.”

Waving her hand dismissively, Izzy gave him an exasperated look and carried on.

“It doesn’t matter, this favour has nothing to do with cooking. It does have something to do with Alec, though.

Intrigued despite himself, Magnus looks over with a faux casual expression.

“Oh? And what favour could you possibly ask of me that involves your brother?”

“He’s back in town, and for good this time. I mean, he’ll still travel some, but this will be his home base, and he’ll officially be living here again. He just bought a new apartment a few days ago.”

“And what? He needs an interior designer? Why aren’t you doing it?” He asks, knowing that the two of them were considered among some of the best young interior designers in NYC today, both of them highly sought after. Surely if Isabelle’s brother wanted someone to help kit out his house, his sister was the logical choice.

“Oh, by the angel no!” Izzy bursts out with a laugh. “Alec would never allow me to design his place! We don’t exactly have the same style.”

“So you want me to do it?” Magnus asks hesitantly.

“No, he doesn’t need an interior designer. He’s pretty simplistic and casual in his style. He’ll take care of all that himself.”

“Then what’s the favour?”

“I need you to go on a date with him.”

“I’m sorry?” Magnus asks disbelievingly, his voice rising in shock despite himself.

“He hasn’t dated anyone in years, and he’s lonely, so I want you to go out with him,” Izzy explains.

“You want me to be his boyfriend?” He chokes out.

“No! I just need you to remind him to do something other than work! That it can be fun to spend time with other people and not just hide away behind a computer screen. Just go on one date with him, have fun, and that’s it. Favour completed and I will owe you one.”

At Magnus’s look of disbelief, Izzy employed her best persuasive tactic. Seeing her wide eyes and pouting lips tilted up at him, Magnus lets out an exasperated huff and rolls his eyes.

“Fine! What do I need to know about your brother?”

“Thank you, Magnus! And what do you need to know about Alec? He’s always buried behind a computer, he wears the same thing all the time, despite my multiple requests to take him shopping, and he hasn’t been in a relationship in almost four years,” Izzy tells him simply.

“Sounds like a fun night,” Magnus replies, enthusiasm distinctly lacking from his voice.

“Alec, please go out with him!” Izzy pleads.

Looking up from his computer in his new office, Alec feels himself withering under his sister’s pleading glance but puts in one last-ditch effort to resist.

“Izzy, I just moved back to town and have a tonne to do to set up my new home base office. Don’t you have anyone else you can ask to go out with your friend?”

“No! I owe him a set up for introducing me to Simon, and I need to make sure it’s a good guy because everyone he’s dated in the last few years has been a complete bitch or asshole. I need to make sure that anyone I set him up with will not treat him like trash or use him. And who can I trust more than you?”

“Well, why do you need to set him up?” Alec asks bewildered.

“Look, he just broke up with this absolute witch of a woman. She was like a vampire, the way she leeched him dry. He’s been too scared to get back out there since her, but I owe him. And he wants to get back out there, but he’s gun shy.”

Seeing her brother’s hesitation, Izzy knows she’s got him.

“Please Alec? One night. Take him out, let him know what it feels like to be treated with respect and I will never ask you for another favour again!”

Stepping right up close to him, she looks up from under her lashes and gives him the big doe eyes, that her brother has been unable to resist since the day she was born.

“Fine,” he huffs, before racing to clarify.

“One night, Izzy! I don’t have time for a relationship right now. I go on one date with this guy, and that’s it, right?”

“Right. One date, Alec.”

Alec immediately turned back to his computer and resumed his work. If he hadn’t turned away so quickly, he might have caught the smile of satisfaction on Izzy’s face. If he had seen it, he would have immediately recognised that he just got played, for he had seen that smile many times growing up. He had seen it every time his sister had just gotten her way, every time her plan was going according to plan.

“Hi, I’m meeting someone,” Magnus says, smiling at the hostess in front of him.

“I believe the reservation is under Lightwood.”

“Yes, Sir. You’re the first of your party to arrive, but your table is ready if you’ll just follow me.”

At least it’s a nice restaurant, Magnus thinks to himself as he followed the woman to a private table in the back. If nothing else I’ll get a good meal out of this.

He was on this date, despite strong reservations. Since he’d broken up with Camille almost 12 months ago, he’d remained purposefully single, enjoying the freedom of not having to justify his every action to someone who was never going to be happy. The last thing he wanted to do was go on a pity date with some nerdy and socially awkward brother, but here he was.

As a waiter arrived to take his drink order, Magnus asked for a glass of wine for himself. He briefly considered ordering a second for Alec, but truthfully, he didn’t even know enough about the man to know if he was a drinker.

Looking down at his watch, he found he still had some minutes before Izzy’s brother was supposed to arrive, so he pulled out his phone to call his best friend.

“Magnus, you can’t possibly be ringing for a rescue yet!” Cat answers, laughing.

“No, he hasn’t arrived yet, but just promise me that you are calling me in 30 minutes, so if I need an escape, I’ve got a ready-made excuse.”

“I have already promised to call you Magnus, but seriously, if the boy is as hopeless as Izzy led you to believe, cutting out after 30 minutes is a pretty shitty thing to do.”

Thinking about her words, Magnus felt a small amount of shame wash over him.

“I know,” he groaned. 

“Fine, I’ll suffer through it,” he huffs.

Ignoring the laughter on the other end of the phone, Magnus sent a quick glance to the front of the restaurant to see if he could spot some nerdy brunette walking in. Seeing no one, he tuned back in to his friend’s voice on the phone.

“How about I give you a call in an hour or so. If it’s terrible, you can make your excuses without being too big of a dick,” Cat offers.

“Thank you, Cat,” Magnus tells her gratefully.

“I better go. I need to make a good impression on the brother, or Izzy will never let me hear the end of it.”

“Talk to you in an hour, Magnus. And try to have a good night. Who know’s maybe he’ll be the one you’ve been looking for,” Cat tells him, her smile evident in her voice.

“Nonsense Cat. The one I’ve been looking for doesn’t exist. But I’ll take the model on the cover of Men’s Health in the meantime,” he tells her with a grin.

Practically hearing the roll of the eyes in response, Magnus chuckles as Cat says goodbye and hangs up.

He’s just putting his phone down when he hears the text chime on his phone.

** Izzy’s brother Alec: **

_‘Hi, I’m really sorry. I am running late, but I am only a few minutes away now. Apologies again, Alec.’_

Magnus was grimacing at the formal tone of the text before as he looked at the time.

It was just on time now, and yet he was texting to apologise for being a few minutes late. He really is uptight, Magnus thinks to himself.

He sighed internally for the hundredth time tonight, really wishing he had been strong enough to resist Izzy’s pleas. Instead, he had found himself dressing down in his most demure outfit (not that he really does demure) and holding back on the dramatic flair he usually applied to his hair and made up for a night out. After all, if this was the first date in years for the shy and fashionably challenged young man, he didn’t want to frighten him.

Magnus is drawn abruptly from his musings when the most deliciously, sinfully, sexy man he has ever laid eyes on walked through the door and approached the hostess stand.

Why couldn’t he be my date? Magnus thought mournfully to himself. As the hostess smiled at the new arrival though and began leading him directly to where Magnus waited, panic started to set in.

_No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be Alec!_ Magnus thought to himself. _This is not Izzy’s shy, nerdy big brother! Not when I’m dressed like this!_

Magnus felt both his best wet dream and worst nightmare collide as the hostess stopped at his table, and after giving the man behind her one last appreciative and regretful smile, reluctantly walked away.

“Hi, Magnus?” The beautiful man asked.

As Magnus gave a nod and his best attempt at a smile, Alec pulled out a seat, as Magnus half rose awkwardly from his chair before collapsing back into it as the other man sat.

“I’m so sorry I’m late. I got caught up at work and time ran away from me. I’m Alec,” he says in that same deep and sexy voice he remembered from over the phone, a smile that could inspire angels on his face.

“It’s great to meet you, Alec,” Magnus chokes out. “And please, you’re not at all late, I got here a little early. I wanted to make sure I arrived on time and didn’t leave a bad impression.”

As Alec raised his eyebrows, Magnus realised what he had just said and rushed to apologise and further explain.

“Not that I meant you made a bad impression! I mean, you weren’t late, so you couldn’t have! You haven’t made any impression yet. I mean you have, you’ve made a good impression. Unlike me, who is currently making a terrible impression.”

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he opens them back up to give Alec a look of pure apology.

“I’m sorry, Alec. Would you excuse me for a moment? I’ll be right back,” he says before standing up and moving swiftly to the bathroom.

Once he gets to the bathroom, he swiftly pulls out his phone and makes a call.

“You are a dead woman, Isabelle Lightwood!” He growls out when he hears his friend pick up.

“Magnus? Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with my brother? Please tell me he showed up?” She tells him with a whine.

“Yes he showed up,” he tells her cuttingly. “He showed up looking absolutely gorgeous and sexy as hell! What the hell happened to your shy, computer nerd brother who had no sense of style?” He demanded.

“I never said he had no style, just that he wouldn’t go shopping with me. And it’s not my fault that you assumed he was nerdy and unattractive just because he works with computers,” she tells him slyly.

“Besides,” she continues, “are you really complaining that he’s good looking? I thought that would make you happy.”

Wishing she could see the scowl currently on his face, he answers her tersely.

“I dressed down and tried to make myself look plain.”

“What! Why would you do that?” She tells him, shocked.

“I didn’t want to frighten your shy brother who hasn’t dated in years!” He practically spits down the phone.

“Not to mention I didn’t think he would be somebody I wanted to impress, as I was simply doing you a favour!”

“Oh Magnus,” she chuckles. “I’m sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have played it up so thick. I can promise you though, Alec won’t care what you look like.”

“Why did you play it up at all? Why didn’t you just tell me you had a sex god for a brother and that you were going to set me up with him?” He complains, staring at his somewhat plain reflection in the mirror. Why didn’t he put on more than just a little eyeliner? He grumbles silently to himself.

“I didn’t want to take the chance that you would say no,” she told him.

“Isabelle, you only had to show me a picture of what Alec looked like, and I would have been begging you to go out with him,” he mutters.

“Wow, you’ve got it bad,” she tells him, amused. “Maybe you should get off the phone with me and go and impress my brother then.”

“If I can looking like I do,” he complains.

“Magnus, trust me. As fabulous as you always look, it is the least impressive thing about you. Just be yourself, and my brother will be in awe,” she promises him.

As he says goodbye, he looks in the mirror, and with a final sigh, raises his chin in a gesture of clear determination.

“Ok, Magnus. Now’s the time to shine. Go out there and show him who you are.”

Alec can’t help but wonder if he just got dumped.

After dreading this date all week, he’d been pleasantly surprised to walk into the restaurant and find the most handsome and dazzling man he’d ever seen sitting at the table he’d reserved a few days ago.

Praying to the angel that he hadn’t messed it up already by arriving a little late, he’d put his most charming smile on while offering his apology.

“It’s great to meet you, Alec,” Magnus had replied huskily, and Alec had been immediately captivated by the beautiful timbre of his voice and the large golden-brown eyes that looked at him. As Magnus continued talking, though, Alec became a little concerned. Magnus was talking a little too fast and a little too roughly for it to be a good reaction.

“And please, you’re not at all late, I got here a little early. I wanted to make sure I arrived on time and didn’t leave a bad impression.”

Hearing Magnus’s words, Alec couldn’t help but wonder if that was a silent dig at him.

“Not that I meant you made a bad impression! I mean, you weren’t late, so you couldn’t have! You haven’t made any impression yet. I mean you have, you’ve made a good impression. Unlike me, who is currently making a terrible impression.”

The next thing Alec knew, Magnus was mumbling an apology as he got up and rushed away.

Wondering what in the hell was going on, Alec pulled out his phone, thinking maybe he should send Jace a quick text asking him to call in an hour or so with an emergency. He hesitated with his thumb over the contact for a minute, before deciding that the endless moaning he would hear from Izzy if he cut out early would never be worth, whatever discomfort he would avoid tonight.

Alec asked for a glass of wine for himself as a waiter approached, and after a brief thought, he asked them for a second glass of whatever Magnus had ordered earlier. For now, he was going to operate on the assumption that the other man was returning, and judging by how it started, he had an idea that they would both need liquor to get through this date.

The waiter had just stepped away when Alec saw Magnus making his way back to the table.

“I do apologise, Alec. I had to step away to threaten your sister,” Magnus explained with a hesitant smile.

“Wow, that’s not a good sign! I didn’t think I’d started this that badly,” Alec responds with a self-deprecating chuckle.

“Should I go now?” He asks, only somewhat jokingly.

“No! You haven’t started anything badly,” Magnus hurriedly reassures him.

“No, I’m afraid your darling sister, may have led me to a certain impression of you when setting this up, and I realised when you entered that she must die because of that. I hope that’s not a deal-breaker?” Magnus asks with a wink, wanting to let Alec know that of course, he was joking. Mostly.

“Nah, it’s all good. I’ve got a little brother too, so you won’t leave me an only child,” Alec responds with a laugh.

Exchanging an amused grin with Magnus, Alec can’t help but ask.

“I have to know though. What on earth did Izzy tell you to warrant the death sentence?”

Alec finds himself a little enchanted, as a small flush of embarrassment washes over Magnus’s face.

“She may have indicated that you are an unattractive computer nerd, with no sense of style,” he informs him, a sheepish smile on his face.

This time it’s Magnus’s turn to be enchanted as a wide and glorious smile encompasses Alec’s face, his eyes crinkling up in response, as he lets out a chuckle of amusement.

Trying to control himself, he attempts to respond.

“Well, to be fair, I am a computer nerd with only passable looks, but my clothes aren’t that bad, just not colourful enough for Izzy’s taste.”

Magnus doesn’t know which absurd claim to respond to first but eventually settles on what he sees as the most egregious.

“Passable looks?” Magnus stutters. “Is that what we’re calling it these days? Forgive me, I’m still old fashioned. I still call it gorgeous, breath-taking, exquisite, you know, the usual,” he tells Alec flirtatiously.

Magnus watches spellbound as the most adorable blush spreads across Alec’s face and down his neck. He can’t help but wonder how far it spreads when Alec attempts to speak.

“I think that might be taking it a little too far. Especially in comparison to you, but I do thank you for the confidence boost,” he stammers out.

“Well, I thank you for the confidence boost,” Magnus responds.

“I purposefully dressed down tonight so as to not scare the shy computer nerd who doesn’t date.”

“Oh, God! It gets worse!” Alec splutters out, laughing.

“She told you I don’t date?” He asks, quickly interrupting when Magnus goes to respond.

“Wait! Wait! You dressed down? Do you mean to tell me you usually look better than this?” Alec asks wonderingly. “Is that even possible?”

“Very possible, Alexander, I assure you. I typically am far more fetching than this, hence my threatening call to Izzy,” Magnus explains.

“Well, I might just have to now raise an objection to your killing her. I don’t know if my heart could have taken you looking any better than you do now,” Alec tells him somewhat shyly.

In return, Magnus feels overcome by the factual nature of Alec’s statement.

“Thank you, Alexander. I think that’s the nicest compliment I’ve had in years.”

“Well, it’s the truth.”

The two of them sit quietly for a moment, trying to gather their equilibrium before Alec speaks again.

“I should tell you that I do date too. Nothing serious, as I haven’t had the time, but I’m pretty far removed from the shy virgin Izzy seems to have painted me as.”

“Well to be fair, she did say you hadn’t been in a relationship for four years. I mistakenly took that as you haven’t dated,” Magnus replies sheepishly.

“I see,” Alec answers with a smile, before moving on.

“So how do you know Simon?”

“Simon who?” Magnus asks, bewildered by the change of subject.

“Izzy’s new boyfriend Simon,” Alec explains with a smile. “How do you know him?”

“I’ve actually yet to meet the man,” Magnus tells him, cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at the confused look on Alec’s face.

“How did you introduce Simon to Izzy, if you’ve never met him?”

“What makes you think I introduced them?”

“Izzy said . . . “Alec begins quietly before drifting off.

“I don’t think you were the only one to get played here,” he says with a wry grin.

“She told you I introduced them?” Magnus asks, a broad grin on his face.

Shaking his head in amusement, Alec explains what he was told to be talked into this date.

“Apparently you set the two of them up, and so she needed to set you up in return. She chose me because you just recently got out of a disastrous relationship and she needed to make sure she set you up with a good guy.”

“So you are a good guy, huh?” Magnus asks coquettishly. Before Alec can respond, he continues.

“I did get out of a bad relationship, but it was almost a year ago now. I ended it and haven’t had a single regret about doing so. I’ve dated freely and casually since. I never set Izzy and Simon up, obviously, having never met him. The most I’ve done is volunteer to taste test Izzy’s food before she served him.”

Amusement quickly drops off Alec’s face as he leans forward.

“Oh, God! You ate Izzy’s food?”

“And regretted it for the next two days from the safety of my bathroom,” Magnus assured him.

“Oh no!” Alec groaned in sympathy.

“Oh yes! And never again!”

“My sister has many, many talents,” Alec says with a smile, “but none of them takes place in the kitchen.”

“No, they don’t.”

As another quiet moment falls between them, their eyes catch over the table.

“So, we’re both here on sympathy dates, huh?” Alec asks.

“Seems like.”

“Any chance, from this point on, we can just accept that we both got played and just enjoy our night?” He asks softly, hope evident in his voice.

“That sounds perfect,” Magnus answers.

For the next two and a half hours, the two of them enjoy a leisurely meal, enjoying getting to know each other and bask in the hopeful feelings they both find themselves experiencing.

Alec offered to walk Magnus home after dinner, discovering that he only lived a few blocks away from the restaurant. Their easy conversation continued simply until Magnus spoke softly, not wanting to break the moment.

“This is me,” he tells Alec, stopping outside an apartment building.

Looking up, Alec swallows down a request to be invited up. Instead, he lets his eyes move slowly over Magnus’s face, trying to capture every detail so he can think back on this moment later when he is alone.

Magnus watches as Alec’s eyes move restlessly over his face, and he can’t help but wonder if Alec is trying to form a perfect freeze-frame of this moment like he is.

He can feel the words to invite Alec up, bubbling in the back of his throat, but as loathe as he is to end this night, something in him hesitates to take this to it’s usual conclusion. Just as he opens his mouth to say explain, he sees Alec do the same.

Laughing softly with the man, he motions for Alec to speak first.

“I was just going to say; usually, this is where I would ask to come up if I hadn’t already been invited.”

As Magus opens his mouth to respond, Alec holds a hand up, asking Magnus for time to finish his thought.

“I kind of want to leave it here for tonight though if you don’t mind.”

“Oh!” Magnus says, surprised.

“Of course! Well, goodnight.”

Trying not to let the rejection he is currently feeling consume him show, he offers up a weak smile to Alec before moving to turn away.

Taking hold of his elbow to keep Magnus close as he turns away, Alec rushes to explain.

“Don’t get me wrong, Magnus. I want to come up,” he says with emphasis.

“I just kind of have the idea that this might be something special, and I don’t want to spoil it by rushing ahead.”

Raising his eyes back up to look at Alec, Magnus feels the rejection rush away and hope flood his body.

“Really?”

As Alec nods shyly in response, Magnus gives him a happy smile and turning back to face him directly, bumps his shoulder against Alec’s, a move that brings him in nice and close to the other man.

“Me too.”

“Yeah?”

As Alec gives a soft smile in response, Magnus leans in just that little bit closer.

“How about tonight, we leave it at just a kiss, and you give me a call tomorrow?”

Caught up in the moment and the smile on Magnus’s face, it takes a moment for Alec to respond.

“Sounds perfect,” he murmurs quietly before he leans in closer, Magnus doing the same until their lips meet gently in the space between them.

Slowly and carefully, they slide their lips against each other, gently at first, then with a little more passion as their bodies naturally press up against each other, and their hands clutch at each other’s jackets. As they pull apart, they’re both caught speechless by the soft tingles across their lips.

Not wanting to spoil this perfect moment, the two of them whisper goodnight, keeping watch on each other as they both begin to back away, unable to wipe the smiles off their faces.

Finally, Alec turns and walks away with a raised hand to wave goodbye, pulling out his phone as he does.

Magnus has just stepped into the lobby of his building and is doing a little happy dance while no one can see him when he hears a text message alert on his phone. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he can’t stop the small thrill of excitement that rushes through him when he sees who it’s from and reads the message.

** Izzy’s brother Alec: **

_‘Tonight was perfect. Are you free to hang out again tomorrow?_

_Yours, Alec.’_

**Author's Note:**

> I use short stories to help with moments of writers block during my bigger chapter stories, so if you have a song you want turned into a little story, let me know in the comments below and I’ll see what I can do.  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed but please be kind.  
> Comments and kudo’s fuel my passion to keep writing so drop one below if you haven’t already.


End file.
